kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hades Cup
KH= |-| KHII= The Hades Cup is the fourth and longest-running tournament at Olympus Coliseum in Kingdom Hearts. After the cup, Phil puts up the trophy in the Lobby. There is a boss in every tenth seed, and after defeating each boss, your progress is saved so that you can continue from that seed even if you lose the cup. The Hades Cup also reappears as a mandatory tournament in Kingdom Hearts II, during Sora's second visit. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II'' After the Underdrome is accidentally opened by Sora, Hades begins preparations for the second Hades Cup. During Sora's second visit to Olympus Coliseum, Hades forces everyone to participate in the cup, including the weakened Hercules. Hades had also stolen Auron's free will in order to force him to kill both Hercules and Sora, but Sora manages to reclaim Auron's free will, and the heroes defeat Hades together. Much later on, Hades opens up the Paradox version of the Hades Cup, which has the traditional fifty seeds. Strategy ''Kingdom Hearts'' ;Yuffie : Dodge Roll to avoid Yuffie's shuriken or Guard to reflect them back at her. Then pound her with Ars Arcanum or regular combos. Winning this match gets you Goofy's Genji Shield. ;Behemoth : The only strategy employable against a Behemoth is to use Ars Arcanum and combos on the horn, which is reachable by jumping on its back. After dealing enough damage the Behemoth will lower its head and you can strike it from the ground but after its horn begins to glow blue it will get back and launch lasers from the sky. The laser attack is unavoidable so just get on its back again and pound away. Defeating the Behemoth earns you a Blizzard upgrade. :Another effective strategy, for those who chose a magic based build, is utilizing Gravity-based magic. Gravity does excellent damage due to Behemoth's high HP. There should be no problems removing the last bit of health if the player survives that long. ;Cerberus : Dodge Roll to avoid the spouts of darkness and energy balls and use Strike Raid to inflict good damage and stay out of danger for the majority of the battle. Also, jump on his back to avoid spouts of darkness, use Aero(-ra, -ga), and allow Goofy and Donald to attack while you heal them and yourself. Cerberus's downfall upgrades your Thunder spell. ;Cloud & Leon : Focus on taking down Cloud first hp bar is lower, by avoiding the attacks from their swords, which is easily accomplished by jumping or dodge rolling, and slamming him with Ars Arcanum and combos. Matching sword strokes with Leon and Cloud gives you the Lionheart keychain. ;Hades : Hades has a hidden 5th HP Bar, so keep whacking him until you notice the Purple Bar going down. Hades has a multitude of attacks- the first of which involves him swinging fire across his front, which can be avoided by staying away from him. He can also shoot fire balls, similar to Cerberus', and they are avoided in the same manner. He shoots flame pillars from his hands as well, which can be avoided by running in the same direction he is spinning. It should be noted that casting Blizzard magic is enough to end most of his attacks. When the Lord of the Underworld goes down, your Gravity magic is upgraded and you receive Ansem's Report 8. ;Rock Titan : The only real danger from the Rock Titan is the shock waves it gives out when it steps, but those are easily avoidable by jumping. At the start of the battle lock onto one of its massive feet and attack with any ability in your arsenal. Eventually, the Titan will fall and you can attack the head. The head tends to swing, so jump to avoid that. Also, if you have any extra MP, cast Aerora/ga on Sora, Donald, and Goofy for extra damage. Continue this procedure until it dies and for defeating the monster and the Colosseum you win the Trinity Limit ability. Enemies Heartless Somebodies Notes and references Category:Olympus Coliseum Cups Category:Kingdom Hearts Minigames Category:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Minigames Category:Kingdom Hearts II Minigames Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Minigames